Bye,Pigeon
by frozenlennon
Summary: Elsa and her not so fancy boyfriend ,Kristoff, are in love. Her parents disapprove of him, but she doesn't care. They Have 2 Awesome friends who are also a couple. (Anna and Eugene) In A few Days He is off to WW2 along with Eugene. While at war, a boy, Hans, takes interest in Elsa. Will she take interest, too? Or does she love Kristoff too much? (Helsa! Kristelsa!)
1. Chapter 1

"My goodness!" Elsa said putting on her shirt on the corner of the bed. She rubbed her neck and turned around. "I've never ever ever felt anything like** that** before! It was **amazing**!"

Her and her boyfriend, Kristoff, had just finished making love for the first time. It was Perfect!

She sighed and layed down next to him. He pulled her closer.

"You were wonderful." He said wrapping his arms around her. "Mm. I wish it can be like this **all** the time.

Elsa looked up at him. "Me, too." Elsa said and kissed him.

He smiled at the roof, but it to slowly drift away the more he thought.

He was going to war soon. He didn't want to, but had to. He wanted to ask her a question. A big question, but thought she would respond with a answer he didn't want to hear.

"Kristoff, what's wrong?" Elsa asked looking up at him with worried.

"I'm just...gonna miss you." he said then smiled a forceful smile.

Elsa smiled back at him. "I'm gonna miss you more." she said then smiled back.

Time had passed by so fast. Kristoff was off to the second war of the world already.

Kristoff had met Elsa at the carnival with a few friends. She was the new rich kid to a little town. Kristoff, being a poor boy all his life, not to mention orphan, thought they had nothing in common, but they did. They shared his life long friends from the orphanage Anna and her boyfriend, Eugene.

It was love at first sight...well, for Kristoff. Elsa wanted to have nothing to do with him, but he kept on chasing and caught her with sending flowers, chocolates, and poems everyday. She started to see Kristoff as a nice, sweet guy.

They'd been going out for 2 years now. He had only met her parents once, but she didn't want him to be so close to them since they didn't like him much. Calling him a street rat. Only he wasn't.

He kissed her head and hugged her tight. _Elsa, will you marry me?_

"E-Elsa?" He asked, nervously.

"Hm?" She said rubbing her hand on his chest.

He got up and scratched the back of his neck. "I need to ask you a question." He said.

"Yeah?" Elsa asked and got up. "What?"

"You know, I love you, right?" Kristoff asked then scrunched his nose._ Of course she knows that, you-_

Elsa giggled covering her mouth. "Yes, I do."

"That's good, because I wanted to ask you something...important.." He said.

Just then they heard big knocks at the door and "Elsa? Kristoff?"

Their friends, Anna and Eugene, called them from outside.

Kristoff hurried and put his pants on. On the way to the door he was zipping up his pants. For not watching where he was going he hit his little toe on the corner of the bed. "Ow!" He yelled and opened the door.

"What are you yelling about?" He asked while rubbing his toe.

"Elsa's father is looking for her," Eugene said. "He called the cops and everything.

"Shit.." Kristoff said and looked back at Elsa who was putting on her shirt.

"Its okay," she said "Let's go."

* * *

On the way to Elsa's house Anna was doing Elsa's hair so it wouldn't look so messy. Putting it in a braid, like it always was.

"Oh,Kristoff..what were you gonna ask me?" Elsa asked.

Everybody turned to him, their eyes with wonderment.

"Umm..nothing..nothing.." Kristoff said nodding no.

They stopped in front of her house hearing the awful sound Kristoff's not so fancy truck made when it braked.

Kristoff looked at the only cop car that was there.

"Oh, no. The laws! Maybe I shouldn't get down." Eugene said.

This time all eyes were on him

He laughed. "I'm kidding!" He said unbuckling his seatbelt.

"Hm. Your father is so over protective." Anna said and thought about Elsa's father.

Elsa had told her that he was unfair. Things like not letting her go anywhere, or doing anything.

"Well, she's daddy's little girl." Eugene said with a smirk on his face.

Kristoff hit the back of his head. "Fuck off, will ya?" He asked.

Elsa rolled her eyes at Eugene's comment. "He's just afraid." She said.

They got off and started walking to Elsa's huge house. It was like a castle. Something the 3 orphans have never seen before up close.

"Afraid of what?" Kristoff asked. _That I might get her into trouble? Hit her?_

"That you'll squeeze Elsa to death." Eugene said and laughed.

"Eugene...you big lug.." Anna said smiling at him.

"Okay, okay." He said and held her hand.

Elsa's father, Edmond, must've heard very well for he was already opening the door and running to her. Just a second later her mother, Victoria, came running to her,too.

They hugged her tight. The three orphans stood there looking at Elsa with her caring parents. Wishing they had parents that could hug,too.

"What happened to you being home at nine thirty?" Victoria asked looking at her face to face.

Kristoff looked at his watch, it was already 12. _How could I have lost track of time?_

Edmond looked Kristoff with a face Kristoff didn't like very much.

Edmond walked up to him. "I thought we told you nine thirty!" He said raising his voice.

"I'm sorry, sir. I just sort of lost track of time. It wasn't Elsa's fault." Kristoff said.

"Honey," Victoria called to Edmond. Edmond turned and walked up to her. Victoria moved Elsa's hair out the way and saw love bites.

Edmonds face looked like it was gonna explode. "What's this?" He asked Kristoff.

"Dad." Elsa said, but was shushed by her mother. Elsa looked sadly to Kristoff.

Kristoff was quiet. Edmond was staring at him, waiting for an answer. Eugene elbowed him.

Kristoff gulped and said "That's nothing, sir."

"Nothing? She has love bites on her neck and its nothing? Maybe to **you** its nothing! She's my daughter!" Edmond said, his voice still raised.

Kristoff cleared his throat thinking. _What do I tell him?_ Finally it came.

"Uh sir...as you know I'm going into war...pretty soon. I just wanted to..show your daughter how much she means to me." He said hoping Edmond would understand.

Edmond just stared at him, which made Kristoff even more nervous.

Victoria got Elsa's shoulders. "Did he force you?" She asked.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Mom, no. I wanted to. It was my idea." She said.

"What?" Edmond asked walking to her. Elsa just said something a father never wanted to hear.

Kristoff made a confused face.

"El-" he started, but Elsa bravely interrupted.

"I'm sorry," she said "I **needed** to feel his love before he left."

Kristoff and Anna looked at each other, confused.

Victoria sighed. She turned away from Kristoff to Elsa. "You should've told us." She said, calmly.

"You wouldn't have approved." Elsa said with a giggle.

"Well, I guess we'll make an exception since..he is going to war," Edmond said and looked at Kristoff "Who knows if he'll come back."

Kristoffs eyes widened. _WAY TO SCARE A GUY!_

"Let's go inside." Victoria said holding Elsa as if she was a five year old.

"Let me say..goodbye.." Elsa said looking at both her parents.

Victoria looked at her husband and smiled. Edmond nodded.

Elsa walked up to Kristoff and hugged him.

"Bye. I Love you." she said.

He could feel her grinning.

"Love you, too." He whispered extra quiet.

She broke the hug and smiled at him, then saw Anna and Eugene in the corner of her eye.

"Bye, guys." Elsa said then hugged them both.

"Good luck..." Anna whispered into her ear.

"You're gonna need it." Eugene said with a laugh.

Elsa laughed quietly. She was gonna need some luck, actually, all the luck she could get.

She broke the hug, gave Kristoff another sweet glance, then started walking with her parents.

They watched her walk into the house and close the door.

Kristoff sighed laying his back against his truck, throwing his hands over his face. Anna laughed.

"Are you gonna take us home or what?" She asked.

He looked at her and said "Get in." They all shared a laugh getting in his truck.

"Poor kid. I hope she'll be alright." Eugene said and smiled at Kristoff.

The warm smile from his best guy friend reminded Kristoff that everything will be okay. He drove to their house.

* * *

The next day Kristoff went to go pick up Elsa.

When he knocked Victoria quickly answered it.

"Oh." she said and left the door.

Kristoff stayed on the porch. _She hates me!_

"Elsa, Kristoff's here!" She called and sat down on the couch back to her book.

Elsa came running down the stairs to see Kristoff with his arms wide open. She jumped into his arms and kissed him multiple times. He spun her around and put her gently on the ground.

"You've never kissed me so excitedly." He said.

"Maybe it's because I love you more now." She said and smiled.

"If that's true, I guess I must love you twice as much." He said.

She smiled, hugged him and kissed him, hard. He carried her to the truck and looked at her beauty.

"Mm." He looked at her and moved her hair from her face.

"You're so beautiful." He said and sighed looking in her eyes.

She smiled and kissed him, patiently.

"What do you say we do it again?" He asked trying to be seductive.

She nodded. "If you want to."

He smiled "Oh, I want to." He kissed her.

They went on their way to his and Eugene's house, fast. They were hoping Eugene and Anna weren't already there frick fracking.

When they got there nobody was there, luckily. The two smiled at each other.

He gently put Elsa on his bed and kissed her. She grabbed his neck and he held her torso.

He broke the kiss and said "Let's put on some music." He got up and went to his disc player.

He put on "Young love" by Sonny James.

"Oh, yes..." he said and climbed on the bed to Elsa.

She looked at the disc player and then him. "Can't we make love to another song?" She asked.

"No way. This is **our** song." He said and kissed her.

She giggled and kissed him back. She wrapped her legs around him as he necked her. He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the ground. He continued to kiss her as she was unzipping his pants.

He looked down. "Wow. Straight to the point, huh?" He asked. She giggled and kissed him.

As soon as her tongue touched his bottom lip, he shivered. He leaned on her while lifting her shirt up. He necked her again while she messed with his hair. Since he was unzipped he pulled his pants down, then underpants. He lifted her skirt up. His hands were so cold this time it made Elsa shiver, but the cold never bothered her anyways.

"You okay? Did I hurt you?" He asked with a worried face.

She looked up at him and nodded.

"No, I'm fine." she said with a smile.

"Just stay with me." He said looking straight into her eyes as he entered her.

Kristoff looked up at the ceiling. He heard the fan whirling beside him and light snores from Elsa, who were in his arms.

He didn't wanna go to war. He didn't know if he could make it so long without Elsa. He kissed her head hoping she wouldn't wake up.

He gently got off the bed and started putting his clothes on.

He went outside with his hands in his pocket and looked around. He sighed and sat on the porch chair. He looked across the land. Soon afterwards he started to cry. He put his hands on his face and silently cried. He heard the door open behind him and whipped his tears off to see Elsa standing him.

She touched his hair and smiled at him. He smiled back and hugged her stomach. He sobbed into her shirt while she petted his hair.

"I love you, Kristoff." She said.

He looked up at her with tears running down his face."I love you, too" he cried. _You're such a baby, man!_

She leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips.

* * *

They drove back to civilization where they met up with Anna and Eugene to get ice cream.

They ordered before they took a seat. Kristoff getting Vanilla, Eugene getting strawberry, Elsa getting chocolate, along with Anna getting chocolate.

Anna, Elsa, and Eugene were talking about some movie, while Kristoff was looking around all anxious.

Elsa noticed. _Should I say something? Well, Yeah, I'm his girlfriend!_

"You okay?" She asked him touching his knee.

He smiled and said "Yeah, more than ever."

She smiled back and said "Okay, then." Then continued talking to Anna and Eugene.

Kristoff looked up to see that the order was ready. "Sweetie, can you get the cones?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be back." she said and he responded with a smile.

Eugene looked at Elsa, a little flustered.

"I'll help." Eugene said. After Exchanging smiles they left.

"That's a bit rude..sending your girlfriend instead of getting it yourself." Anna said playing with a spoon.

"Anna." Kristoff said with a serious tone in his voice.

She stopped playing with it and looked at him. "Yeah?" She asked.

"I'm gonna ask Elsa to marry me.. before me and Eugene leave..." He said staring at the table.

Anna stared at him. _DID HE JUST SAY THAT? OH MY GOODNESS!_

She smiled and said "That's great!"

"You think so?" he asked smiling at her.

"Yeah! This is awesome! Do you have a ring?" Anna asked.

"I'm meeting a guy here in a while to get one." He said, smiling.

Anna cleared her throat as she saw Elsa coming back.

"There you go." Eugene said as they gave them their cones.

"Excuse me." Kristoff said getting up, before Elsa could sit down next to him.

"Where are you going?" Elsa asked backing up so he could get out.

"Oh, I'm just...Getting some air." He said waving his hand into the air.

"Your ice cream. It'll melt." Elsa said gesturing to his cone.

He went opened the door and looked back at her. "Some things are worth melting for." He said, smiling.

Elsa lifted her eyebrow up, confused.

"What?" Eugene asked laughing. Anna hit him.

Kristoff blinked. "Uh..Thanks for getting the cones." He said and left.

"Your welcome!" Eugene said lifting his arm in the air.

Anna playfully hit him, again.

Elsa watched Kristoff till he was gone. She jerked her eyes away to the couple.

"Thank you." Anna mumbled kissing Eugene.

Elsa sat down. "Getting some air?" She asked.

"Yeah. He's getting some air alright." Anna said and giggled.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Elsa asked.

"Nothing.." Anna laughed and licked her cone.

"Wanna taste?" Anna had asked Eugene and he, of course, said yes. He was Going in for a taste and she put it against his face. The three of them giggled.

"You better take that back!" Eugene said and Anna licked it off of him. Which brought him pleasure.

Then an awkward silence was upon them. Elsa was looking outside for Kristoff, but he was nowhere to be seen.

All of a sudden a man stood at their table. The girls didn't notice, but Eugene did and gave him a confused look.

The man cleared his throat and sat down by Elsa. Elsa turned and hesitated to see him there.

"Hi." He said and layed a rose by her hand.

He was handsome. His eyes were a beautiful green, he had sideburns, and under that beret was his soft looking ginger hair.

"Oh, Hi." Elsa said to him giving Anna a look. Anna just watched the man in confusion then looked at Eugene,who didn't have a please look on his face. _Who is this guy?_

"I noticed these two lovey dovey and you looked alone." He said.

"Oh, I'm not alone." Elsa said with a half laugh.

"Right now you are." He said still smiling.

"Look buddy, if its what I think it is, Kristoff's gonna be here in just a minute." Eugene said.

"Oh, yeah. Blondie." The guy said and pointed outside the window.

Elsa followed his finger and saw Kristoff on his way in.

"Yeah, he's Elsa's boyfriend." Anna said.

"Elsa." the man said like he was longing to hear what her name was. "That's a nice name." He said ignoring the fact that Elsa had a boyfriend.

He got closer to her. She scooted back.

Elsa saw that Kristoff was coming in and said "Yeah, see if you don't mind-"

"My name is Hans, by the way." He said.

Kristoff came in and the first thing he looked at was Hans.

"Hey..." Kristoff said to him.

Hans looked up at him. "Hey." He said and gave him a smile.

"Who's this?" Kristoff asked Elsa.

"I-I don't know. He said his name was Hans." Elsa said.

"Um, what are you doing here...Hans?" Kristoff asked.

He already knew who he was. Every girl wanted him. His parents were beyond rich, which meant he was, too.

"Huh?" Kristoff asked giving him a bad look.

"I'm sorry," Hans said getting up, "Is she your-?"

"Yes, she is." Kristoff said with a proud look on his face. _She's mine!_

Hans paused. Nobody ever interrupted him, before.

He finished getting up. "I hadn't noticed since you weren't sitting with her...My mistake." He said then straightened out his shirt.

"No problem..." Kristoff said and sat next to Elsa, putting his arm around her.

"Yeah. Well it was nice to meet y'all." Hans said throwing his hand out to Kristoff.

Kristoff looked at it, confused. _That went better than I'd expect it to be_. He finally took it and shook it.

"Especially...YOU, Elsa.." Hans said with a charming smile.

Elsa tried not to blush, but didn't try hard enough. She covered her cheeks.

Hans walked away and it was silent.

Kristoff scoffed.

"What?" Elsa asked. _Please tell me he didn't see me blush!_

"Especially YOU, Elsa." He said mocking Hans.

Elsa and Anna giggled.

"I Hate guys like that," Eugene said and stared at Kristoff. "You seemed to be a little jealous there, bud."

Kristoff didn't say anthing,he just looked down.

Elsa gave Eugene a look and he lifted his hands up "surrendering".

"Don't be jealous. He's gone now." Elsa said getting Kristoff's collar and kissing him.

Kristoff smiled and hugged her, he faced Anna and she had her thumbs up. "How about a movie?" Eugene asked.

"Yes!" They all yelled. They knew what watching a movie meant. Not watching and making out.

* * *

After a movie it was time to drop off Elsa.

It was 11,but Kristoff told Elsa's parents they'd be coming late,because of the "Movie."

This time there weren't any cops. _THANK GOD_.

The three of them walked to the door. Elsa knocked a tune on the door. They waited a few seconds and Edmond opened the door.

"Hello. Anna, Kristoff, and..." He dozed off looking at Eugene.

"Uh, Eugene, sir. A-Anna's boyfriend." Eugene said and shook his hand.

"Ah, yes.." Edmond said "Well, Come in...Have a seat." He said moving his body so they can come inside.

Kristoff gave him a smile as he went in. Edmond got Elsa's arm. She looked him in confusion.

"Not you. Your mothers waiting for you in my office." He said keeping his voice low.

Elsa nodded. _Well, this isn't gonna be good._

She got Kristoff's arm, he turned to her.

"I'll be back." She said giving him a kind smile.

"Alright." Kristoff said and smiled back at her.

She winked at him and started walking to his office. He watched as Edmond followed her. He looked at Anna and she lifted her shoulders up.

They sat down and exchanged glances. They could hear mumbles from the room.

Then after they started to hear angry mumbles from the room. They stared at each other awkwardly.

"-You shouldn't be hanging around with those orphans.." They Heard.

Anna got up. "Let's..uh..go home." She said to Eugene.

Eugene agreed. They didn't want to hear the rude names Elsa's parents were calling them.

"Y'all are gonna walk?" Kristoff asked. He gave Eugene a look, telling him to stay cause it would be awkward, but he was focused on getting Anna home. She hated when people would talk about them.

"Yeah. We'll be fine." She said giving him a smile.

He smiled back and hugged them both.

They walked to the door and turned and gave a little wave then walked out.

Kristoff looked at the door then sighed. He sat down and rubbed his face. _This is gonna be awkward_.

"-He's too poor for a girl like you!" He heard Victoria said.

He looked at the door.

"You are gonna stop seeing Kristoff," Victoria said and faced Edmond.

He rubbed his head as she went on.

"I did not spend 17 years of my life raising a daughter-" She gave a cold look to Elsa "-and giving her **everything** so she can throw it all away for a boy!"

"Daddy come on! Kristoff is amazing to me!" Elsa yelled.

Victoria sighed and got her. "Now, Kristoff **is** a nice boy, but he is..." She looked at her husband.

"He's what?" Elsa asked._ Don't you dare!_

"He is just not for you!" Victoria yelled.

"Just cause he's poor!?" Elsa asked. She couldn't believe it. She loves this boy and they don't care!

In the other room Kristoff bite his finger. _I'm gonna do it.._.

He got up and cleared his throat. He walked up to the room.

"You are not to see him anymore." Victoria said very clear.

"What? No. You can't tell me that! You're not in charge of my love life! You are **not** gonna tell me who I'm gonna love!" Elsa shouted.

"Love?" Edmond asked.

"Yes, daddy." Elsa said and hugged him. "I love him!" She sobbed in his shirt.

"You are 17 years old, you don't know what love is!" Victoria yelled.

"Oh, yes I do! Its putting someone else's needs before yours! Kind of like the opposite that you and dad do!" Elsa said turning to her and going back into her dads arms.

"Elsa!" Victoria yelled.

"You don't look at each other the way me and Kristoff do!" Elsa sobbed.

Edmond held her and kissed her head. Ignoring the hurtful comment. "He's not suited for you, Elsa.." He said.

She looked up at him and nodded no. Just then Kristoff knocked on the door.

"Sir, Ma'am, before you go on any further. I need to ask Elsa a question." He said through the door.

"Come on in, Kristoff." Victoria said. Her hands on her hips.

Kristoff came in and stood close by the door.

Elsa ran to him and hugged him. He hugged back very tight.

He kissed her head and looked at her parents. _BE A MAN!_

"Um." He said looking at the top of Elsa's head.

She looked at him with tears on her cheek. He smiled and whipped one off her face with his finger and put it on his tongue.

She smiled at him and hugged him, again.

He broke the hug and looked at her face to face.

"Elsa..." He said and got down on one knee.

Elsa opened her mouth wide along with her parents.

He got the ring out from his pocket and showed it to her parents.

He looked at Elsa and smiled. Trying to hold back tears.

"Will you marry me?" He asked.


	2. Chapter 2

"Will you marry me?" He asked.

Victoria looked at Edmond. _Did he just ask my daughter that?_

"Yes!" Elsa shouted and hugged him.

Victoria stared at her in disbelief.

"Wait!" Victoria said,but they ignored her.

"Yes,yes,yes!" Elsa scream over and over.

Kristoff smiled at her and got her finger.

Elsa looked at him happily as he put the ring on her finger.

He finished and smiled up at her.

She bent down and kissed him over and over.

"Elsa,Wait." Edmond was saying,but it was no use.

Kristoff got her and spun her around.

"Hey,hey. She's 17 years old. She's not getting married." Edmond said.

"Dad,We're getting married. There's no use of you trying to stop it." Elsa said.

"Honey,don't you want to wait? I mean, you just had sex for the first time a couple of days ago." Victoria asked.

"Moom! And no,no. I wanna marry him as soon as possible!" Elsa said and kissed him.

Kristoff turned to her parents. "And I want..yalls blessings..." Kristoff said,smiling.

"We're not giving you **anything**, boy." Edmond said.

Kristoff's smile went down.

Edmond sighed. "Unless..."

"Unless what?" Kristoff asked. He _wanted_ the blessing. Maybe for once he could have parents,even though they didn't like him much.

"Unless y'all wait.." Edmond said and looked at Victoria. "Until you come back..from war."

"Oh,okay. Sure!" Kristoff said and kissed Elsa.

Elsa broke the kiss."But, Kristoff I wanna get married **now**. I love you."

Kristoff grabbed the back of her neck. "And you'll love me even more when I get back."

"Its best if you wait." Victoria said grabbing Elsa's shoulder.

"But-" Elsa said,but got interrupted by Kristoff.

"Elsa, I **want** your parents blessing." He said. "Please."

Elsa sighed. "Okay..okay,Kristoff." She kissed him.

"Well," Kristoff said. "Let's go celebrate with Anna and Eugene."

"Okay!" Elsa said excited.

She faced her parents.

"Will y'all come?" She asked.

"..No,Elsa. We're gonna be busy." Edmond said.

Elsa frowned. _That's unfortunate_. "Okay."

Kristoff got her hand.

She smiled at him and they left.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Anna and Eugene said in unison when Elsa showed them her ring.

Anna quickly went and gave Elsa a huge hug. "Congratulations! Congratulations!" She yelled as they jumped up and down.

Eugene looked at Kristoff and they laughed awkwardly.

Eugene got his hand and shook it. "You." Eugene laughed.

"Yeah. Me." Kristoff laughed.

Eugene hit his arm,which made Kristoff hit his.

They did that for a while then they hugged each other,laughing happily.

"Congratulations, man!" Eugene said.

"Thanks,Eugene." Kristoff said.

They all un-hugged each other and gave each other smiles.

They all got in a group hug.

Then lighting struck and they all looked up.

"Maybe we'd better take this celebration inside." Eugene said and they walked towards the house,still Holding on to each other.

Once they got into the house,they broke the hug.

Eugene started filling glasses with wine as it started to rain lightly.

"I knew he was gonna propose." Anna said smiling like she was the one about to marry.

"What? How?" Elsa asked.

"He told me,of course!" Anna said,excitedly.

"Did he now?" Eugene asked passing out glasses of Elsa's favorite wine.

"Don't be jealous now. He knows you can't keep a secret." Anna said and gave him a kiss.

"Well,then." Eugene said and lifted up his glass. "To Elsa and Kristoff!"

"Yeah!" Anna yelled as they clinked their glasses.

"I hope y'all have a healthy and beautiful marriage." Eugene said.

Anna looked at him and knodded happily.

They all drank away. Once Elsa put it in her mouth she quickly spit it out in her glass.

"What's wrong?" Kristoff asked.

"I think...I should go home sober today." Elsa said and sweetly smiled at him.

"Oh,Come on,just a drink." Eugene said.

"No,no. Not even a drink." Elsa said.

"But-"

"No,its okay."

"Its your favorite,thou-"

"Eugene..I **don't** want any." Elsa said in a serious tone.

The 3 of them looked at each other..kinda scared. She'd never used that tone of voice before...like ever.

Elsa sighed. "I'm sorry,Eugene."

"No,no. It's okay." Eugene said and have her a smile.

Elsa smiled back.

* * *

After a very fun evening of doing everything, Kristoff and Elsa were on their way to her house.

He stopped in front of the house and turned to Elsa.

She looked at him and before she knew it he was on her lips.

He grabbed the back of her neck and got on top of her her.

She giggled and wrapped her legs around him.

She messed around with his hair as he necked her.

He looked up at her and kissed her lips. "Are you gonna give me babies?" He mumbled.

Elsa hugged him. "Mm. Yes."

"When?" He asked laying on top of her.

"As soon as you come back." Elsa said.

He smiled at her and kissed her. "The guys say it's gonna be a short war."

"Hopefully." Elsa said and held his face with both hands. "I'm gonna miss you **so** much."

"You more." Kristoff said and kissed her,hard.

"Mm." Elsa moaned. "Maybe we shouldn't do this here."

"Why?" Kristoff asked.

"My parents might be watching from the window." Elsa whispered.

He laughed and got off her. "Alright."

She opened the door,she turned and faced him.

He smiled and scooted to her. He grabbed her cheeks and kissed her softly.

"I love you." He whispered.

Elsa smiled and nodded. "I love you,too."

* * *

Once Elsa got in her house happy as can be,she saw a ginger haired boy talking to her parents.

"Mom?" Elsa asked walking towards them.

The boy turned around and looked at her. _Harry?_

"Harry?" Elsa asked.

"Uh..It's Hans actually." _Hans_?

He got her hand. "And your Elsa." He kissed her hand.

"You know each other?" Victoria said excited.

"Yes...we've met before." Elsa said moving her hand away from his lips.

"Where?" Edmond asked.

"Once upon a dream." Hans said smiling at her.

Victoria smiled. "Oh?"

"No,no." Elsa laughed nervously.

_What is he doing here?_

"I'm visiting my dear neighbors." Hans said.

_Okay, so, I said that out loud._

"You live here?" Elsa asked Hans.

"Yes. Next door." He said,still looking at her.

"Yeah,well..." Elsa said and moved her hair out her face so Ginger could see her ring.

Elsa saw him look at the ring. _That's right!_

"What's this?" Hans asked and pointed at her finger.

"Oh this?" Elsa asked and lifted her finger to his face.

"Yes. Did Blondie give it to you?" He asked referring to Kristoff.

"It's Kristoff...and yes." Elsa said happily.

"But they're not officially married." Victoria said joining the conversation.

"But we are soon to be." Elsa said.

"Yes. **If** he comes back." Edmond said.

"Will you stop that? He **is** gonna come back!" Elsa said.

"Come off it." Edmond said in a serious voice.

Elsa sighed and looked at Hans. "Are you going to war?"

"Um,no." He said and pointed at his leg. "I have a disability in my leg."

"A disability?" Elsa asked.

"Yes. Of course you don't use your leg to shoot a gun,but..." He said and lifted his shoulders up. "What can you do?"

Elsa scoffed. "So,while men are getting killed out there-Except Kristoff and Eugene-You're gonna be here having a good time?"

Hans stayed still. "Uh..."

"Yeah. That sounds unfair if you ask me." Elsa said and marched up her room.

The three looked at her and heard her door slam hard.

"Well,I'd like to formally apologize for making your daughter upset." Hans said.

"Oh no. I made her mad before you did." Edmond said.

Hans nodded. "Well,I must be going. Dinners gonna be ready soon."

"Well,perhaps if your not busy in the morning you can come to breakfast." Edmond said.

"I don't think your daughter will like that much." Hans said with a painful smile.

"Elsa? Nonsense!" Victoria laughed nervously.

Hans smiled. "Maybe.." He said and left.

They watched as he walked out.

"What a charming young man." Victoria said.

"Oh,yes." Edmond agreed.

* * *

Elsa woke up happy. She hurried and got ready. Putting on her right sandal as she was going down the stairs.  
At the last two stairs she fell,but someone had caught her.

She looked up. _Hans..._

He smiled at her. "Glad I caught-"

"What are you doing here?" Elsa interrupted.

"Your parents invited me to dinner." Hans smiled.

"Moom!" Elsa whined and walked to the kitchen.

"We're in here." She heard her mother say.

Elsa went in the kitchen. "Okay. So,you invite Hans over here,but not Kristoff?"

"Soon we'll have no choice since you are marrying Kristoff." Edmond said.

"And since he will be at war maybe you can spend time with Hans." Victoria said.

Elsa looked Hans up and down. "I'll have Anna."

Hans laughed. "The 3 of us will have fun."

Elsa rolled her eyes and started walking to the table to sit down.

Hans followed and sat next to her. She turned her back to him.

The only thing going around at breakfast were glances.

(Horn honks)

Elsa gasped and looked out the window. "It's Kristoff!" She said getting her jacket.

"Elsa." Victoria said walking to her.

Elsa turned. _What!?_ "Yes?"  
"Aren't you going to say goodbye?"

Elsa groaned. "Bye mom, dad, and..." She looked at Hans smiling at her. To her surprise she smiled back. "Hans..."

He waved bye.

Elsa blushed like crazy and hurried out the door.

She leaned against the door, smiling.

She heard a whistle and smiled at Kristoff.

"Flawless." He said walking up to her.

Elsa jumped off the porch and ran into his arms.

"Hi, Kristoff!" She said.

"Hey, honey." Kristoff said and kissed her. "Looks like you have a new neighbor." He said pointed next door.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Yeah."

Kristoff looked at the house. "Who is it?"

"Ah, no one important." Elsa said.

Kristoff smiled. "I want to meet her."

"Uhh, It's actually a boy." Elsa said playing with her fingers.

"A boy? Where is he?" Kristoff asked.

"He's inside. My mom invited him to breakfast." Elsa said.

"How old is he?" Kristoff asked.

"I don't know." Elsa said imagining Hans. "Young."

"Hm." Kristoff said and started walking to the porch.

Elsa got in front of him. "No!" She said.

He laughed. "What? I wanna see him."

"No, you don't." Elsa said pushing him away.

"Come on!" Kristoff laughed.

"No, Kristoff!" Elsa said still pushing him.

"Okay, okay." Kristoff said and walked the opposite way.

Elsa sighed and walked with him. _So close...too close._

Then suddenly Kristoff turned and started running towards the house.

"Kristoff!" Elsa yelled chasing him.

He ran inside and looked around. "Hello? New neighbor?"

"Kristoff, come on. He probably left." Elsa whispered pulling his hand towards the door.

Kristoff smiled at her. "What are you so worried about?"

Elsa scoffed and squinted her eyes. "I'm not **worried**."

"Yes, you are!" Kristoff laughed and kissed her.

Elsa was enjoying the kiss, but wanted to be smooth and started pulling him towards the door. "I love you." She mumbled.

"I love **you**." Kristoff mumbled and broke the kiss. He looked around. "What's taking your neighbor so long?"

"Kristoff!" Elsa whined and started pulling his hand again.

Kristoff pulled her hand and she flew to him. He picked her up and swung her over his shoulder.

Elsa laughed. "Kristoff, come on!"

"I love you!" He yelled spinning her.

"I love you, too! Let's go!" Elsa said hitting his back.

"Well, Hi Kristoff." Victoria said leaning against the wall.

Kristoff turned to her. "Hello." He said and put Elsa down. He walked to her and shook her hand.

"What brings you inside our house this morning?" Victoria asked.

Elsa stared at her. _What? Why? Ugh..._

Kristoff didn't mind the rudeness. "Your daughter won't let me see y'alls new neighbor." He said with a smile.

"Mm. Is that right?" Victoria said and smiled at Elsa.

Elsa gave her a look.

"Hans, sweet pea." Victoria called.

Kristoff lowered his eyebrows and looked at Elsa. "Hans? The...?" He asked softly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you upset." Elsa whispered.

Kristoff shook his head. "It's okay." He smiled.

Just then Hans walked in eating a sandwich. Right away he noticed Kristoff. "Hey, Blondie."

"It's Kristoff." Elsa said.

Hans nodded. "Right." He threw out his hand to Kristoff.

Kristoff look it and gave it a strong shake.

Hans laughed. "Congratulations on the marriage." He said and smiled at Elsa. "Your one lucky man."

Elsa smiled and looked down.

Victoria noticed.

"I know." Kristoff said and walked back to Elsa putting his arm around her. "I thought you'd be someone else."

"No, sir. Its just me." Hans said.

"Sir?" Kristoff asked.

An awkward silence grew upon them.

"Well, we better be going." Elsa said.

"Bye, now." Victoria said and waved goodbye as they walked out.

"Bye." Elsa said waving at the both of them.

She got a good look of Hans smiling at her.

* * *

The truck was silent.

Elsa could see from the corner of her eye that Kristoff was looking at her. She'd look at him and he'd look away.

"Why were you worried?" He asked quietly, which showed his low, weak voice.

"I wasn't." Elsa said quietly too.

"Yeah, you were." Kristoff said.

Elsa looked at him. "Pull over."

Kristoff did as told. He harshly stopped and turned to her.

Elsa looked at him. "Kristoff... I love **you**. I'm marrying **you** not some...some.."

She imagined Hans. He wasn't a bad person. He was a sweet gentleman. There was no reason why she should call him a mean word.

"Wealthy looking man." Kristoff finished her sentence.

Elsa had scoot over and grabbed his cheeks squeezing them. She looked into his eyes.

His puppy eyes were showing. She loved that.

She giggled and kissed him. "One million dollars are **nothing** compared to you. Two million dollars would **not** make me happy as much as you do."

Kristoff smiled. "You lie."

Elsa laughed and kissed him. She loved his kisses so romantic and sweet. "Believe it or not...it's the truth."

He grabbed the back of her head and kissed her harder.

"Tomorrow I leave." He mumbled.

Elsa broke the kiss. "I know." She sighed shakily.

Kristoff kissed her again.

"I'll wait for you." She mumbled. "I'll wait for you. Everyday."

Kristoff broke the kiss grinning. He sighed happily feeling Elsa's arms around him. "You're my pigeon."

Elsa layed her head on his head. "I'll always be your pigeon." She said and smiled.

Kristoff smiled back and kissed her.

* * *

Eugene and Anna were in bed, just holding each other.

Eugene rubbed her arm gently. "I'm gonna miss you." He whispered. "And don't you worry about me, okay?"

"How can I not worry?" Anna asked holding back tears.

"Just...keep telling yourself _Eugene is okay_,okay?"

Anna nodded and sighed. "Your so good. Good to me. Good to your friends. There are girls here-"

"Those girls are nothing compared to you." Eugene said. "Anna,the first time I saw you I felt like I **needed** you. It was love at first sight for me... And I knew that because every time I blinked I saw..."

There was a pause.

"What?" Anna asked.

"Well, you." Eugene said.

Anna looked up at him, smiling.

Eugene kissed her on the lips gently.

Anna sighed and layed on him. "Are you still scared of dying?" Anna shyly asked.

Eugene sighed. "That doesn't matter cause I'm not gonna die. You know why?"

"Why?" Anna asked.

"Cause I am in love with you," he said. "And I'm not gonna leave you alone. Okay?"

Anna smiled. "Okay."

* * *

**Just to let y'all know...I didn't check if there were mistakes. I know I spent a lot of time on it and its very short...sorry...but still enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa was in a deep sleep. What woke her was her mothers voice.

"Honey." Victoria said outside the door.

Elsa sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Yes, mother?"

"Your friends are here." She said opening the door.

Elsa sighed and rubbed her whole face. "Okay, just um...tell them I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay, honey." Victoria said. "You might want to hurry...there's a soldier man with them."

Elsa exhaled sadly and covered her face trying not to cry. _Control it! Don't feel! DON'__T feel!_

Victoria walked to her slowly and hugged her.

* * *

Elsa hurried down and saw Anna in Eugene's arms and Kristoff talking to Edmond.

"Kristoff..." Elsa said, her voice cracking.

Kristoff looked up at her. He sadly smiled. Elsa smiled back and ran in his arms.

Kristoff sniffled while moving his fingers through her hair.

"Mmm." Elsa hummed in the warmness of her fiancée.

Kristoff chuckled. He took a deep breath and squeezed her tight.

"We'll give you four some privacy." Victoria said putting a hand on Edmonds shoulder.

Elsa nodded squished against Kristoff's chest.

Victoria touched Kristoff's hair and smiled at him. Since It was the first time Victoria showed any kindness to him, he smiled back. Edmond nodded to him smiling, then they left.

Elsa slowly began to cry in his arms. "I don't want you to go."

"Elsa," cried Kristoff. "Don't cry."

Elsa giggled lightly. _You're crying, too._

Anna was also sobbing in Eugene's arms murmuring "I love you! I love you!"

(Horn honks)

Kristoff slowly looked up.

"Oh, no." Elsa cried.

Eugene sighed and held both Anna's hands swinging them. "It's time."

"No..." Anna cried and hugged him.

"Hey," he said and lifted her chin. "Be my big girl. I want to remember you with a smile on your face."

Anna nodded. He turned and opened the door.

"Eugene." Elsa said.

Eugene turned to her, tears in his eyes.

Elsa walked up to him and slowly put her arms around him.

"I love you, Eugene." She whispered.

"I love _you_, Elsa." He whispered back.

She broke the hug and smiled at him then smiled at Anna. Anna smiled at her.

"I'll stall for a little." Eugene smiled and held Anna's hand leading her outside.

"I guess this is goodbye..." Kristoff said with a hint of sadness.

"No," Elsa chuckled softly then put her hand on his cheek. "It's only see you later."

He sighed happily. "I love you _so_ much, Elsa."

Elsa smiled. "I love you, too. So so much."

He smiled and held Elsa. He slowly held her tighter and tighter.

Elsa broke the hug and held his hand. "Please come back to me. _Please_."

"I will. I _promise_." He said and kissed her hand.

She smiled and kissed him on the lips.

(Horn honks)

Kristoff looked at the door. "I..I have to go." He put on his hat and sighed.

Elsa slowly walked to her couch and sat down. She lifted her legs up.

Kristoff cleared his throat and opened the door. He was going to walk out, but turned to her and said "You are the most beautiful woman that I've ever seen."

Elsa hugged her legs, crying.

He smiled. "Els."

Elsa looked up at him.

He kept that smile. "I love you."

Elsa smiled back and said "I love you."

"Bye, Pigeon." He said almost to himself.

She blinked at him then he walked out the door. When the door closed Elsa started crying turned and looked out the window. She saw Anna and Eugene broke the kiss when Kristoff grabbed his shoulder. She hurried and hugged Kristoff.

Elsa saw Eugene say something and Anna started crying out loud. He kissed her hand several turned to Elsa and wiped a tear and waved and Anna broke their hug and the boys slowly went in the car, after all this waiting, hurried off. Anna chased it for a while and dropped to her knees cried and ran to her throwing her arms around Anna.

* * *

It had been a week since Kristoff left. Elsa sat in her room already writing a letter to him.

_Dear Kristoff,_

_ It has barely been a week and I already miss you like crazy. I get happy when I think of you then I get sad then mad really quick. It's pretty funny, don't you think? __Then again I get happy when I think of you again. My mother says it's going to be a long war, but hopefully it is short. I cant wait to see you again, it feels like its been a year. Anna has been good and I hope Eugene has been, too. I'm not going to ask about the W word because I HATE that word more than I hate the heat. Every now and then I listen to "Young love." And I know you think I hate it, but I actually love it. That Hans boy comes over to breakfast regularly now, sometimes his parents come, too, but there's nothing for you to worry because I'm still deeply in love with you. Anna and I are going to watch "Gone with the wind." today, I bet it'll be the best! Anyways, I love you and I'm giving my luck all to you. _

_ Love, Elsa Winsters/Bjorgman_

Elsa folded the letter and ran outside to the mailbox. She slipped the letter in and smiled to herself.

"Elsa." She heard a boy say. I guess, you all know who that is.

Elsa turned around to see Hans with a lily in his hand. "Oh, Um, Hello." She said trying to ignore the flower and started walking forward.

"I-I brought you a lily." He said and got in front of her. "Your mom said they were your favorite." He said putting it in her hand.

"Did she?" Elsa asked then looked at the living room window and saw her mom, who tried to pull off that she wasn't looking and walked away. _Aw,jeez..._

"She's a sweet lady." He said.

Elsa chuckled, but it slowly went away the more she thought of her mom.

"Would you like to do something today?" Hans asked.

"Oh," Elsa said looking away. "Actually Anna and I were going to watch a film."

"Oh, Well can I come anyways?" He asked.

"I don't know if Anna would want you to." Elsa said.

"Anna...or you?" Hans asked.

"Anna!" Elsa said. She cleared her throat. "A-Anna."

"Oh, okay." Hans said then turned around. "I'd buy you both popcorn, but okay." He started walking away, but kept turning back at her.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Hans!" She yelled out.

* * *

_Rhett, don't. I shall faint._

_I want you to faint. This is what you were meant for. None of the fools you've ever know ha-_

"I can't believe you brought _fancy pants_ with you." Anna whispered to Elsa.

"He bought us popcorn!" Elsa whispered back.

"I had money." Anna whispered. "I didn't need his charity!"

Just then Hans sat down back from the men's room. This time by Elsa. Anna looked at the screen annoyed from Hans' face already. Elsa learned her throat and continued eating popcorn. She could see from the corner of her eye that he was staring at her with a smile. She tried to hide her smile, but not hard enough. She stuck a popcorn in her mouth and looked back at him.

"Hi." He mouthed then chuckled.

Elsa rolled her eyes trying to hide the smirk on her face.

He bumped his elbow on her arm. She did it back.

"Stop flirting with me!" He whispered.

"What?" Elsa laughed quietly. "This is the _last _time I'm taking you to see a film!"

Hans chuckled and covered his mouth While Elsa covered her head, embarrassed. She turned to Anna, who had a not so friendly look on her face. Elsa lowered her smile. _Kristoff, Kristoff, Kristoff..._

* * *

Kristoff folded the letter and kissed it. He smiled and put it in his pocket

"Gone with the wind?" Eugene asked.

Kristoff nodded.

"Yeah. Anna sent me one, too." Eugene smiled.

"Who's that from?" A boy asked.

Kristoff turned and saw a young boy. "Oh, my fiancée." He said.

"You were getting married?" The boy asked.

Kristoff nodded. "Yeah." He looked down.

"I'm Aladdin." The boy said and brought out his hand.

Kristoff shook his hand. "Kristoff." He pointed to Eugene. "This is my friend-"

"Flynn Rider." Eugene said and shook the young boys hand.

Kristoff looked at him confused, but decided to play along.

"Nice to meet you." Aladdin said.

* * *

**This one was in a hurry. I like Kristelsa, but I wanted to hurry and get to the Helsa parts :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**If anyone didn't know the ages. Elsa is 17, along with Anna,Eugene and Kristoff are 18, and Hans is 21. The war time period is different in my story, sry. I know its been a while, guys, I know. Its just that school has me like asdfghjk;!**

* * *

"Gone with the wind was a good film." Elsa said reading Kristoff's letter.

_"I miss you so much, Elsa. You have no idea how it is surrounded by men and no woman. I love you! The W words needs to be over soon so I can be with you. And I know you don't like the W word, but it's okay because nothing is serious so far. I mean, there was a few deaths and-you know what? Never mind. Me and Eugene made new friends, Aladdin, Eric, Phillip, and Sven. I wish I could have seen Gone with the wind with you and Anna. So does "Flynn." Who's that you may ask? It's Eugene ha-ha. Changed his name before any other men found out he was a Eugene. I stayed with Kristoff since you like that name. Maybe I Should have changed it to Kristopher like Anna likes it, but I love you more as a lover. I love you, Elsa. It's better if I tell you there are no battles I've fought yet._

_Sincerely, __Your fiancée, Kristoff, with a whole lot of love."_

"Yeah, it was a good one." Anna said laying on her bed messing with her braid. She looked at Elsa. "Do you think this war is going to short?"

Elsa didn't look up from the note. "Mm. Hopefully." She brushed her finger across the words he wrote. _Gosh, I miss him. **Please** come back. _She sighed and layed beside Anna still looking at her letter. Anna was humming a tune Elsa didn't know, but she began humming along.

"Elsa!" Victoria screamed from downstairs.

Elsa sighed and folded the letter. "Yes?" She waited on the bed for an answer. "Mama?" Still no answer. "Mama, what is it?!" She hated when she didn't answer.

Anna giggled and shook her head. Elsa smiled at her then nodded to the door. "Let's see what she wants." Anna nodded and they began running out the room, carefully downstairs and to the kitchen.

"You got a note." Victoria said and handed a ripped piece of paper to her.

Elsa grabbed it and began to unfolded it. She stared reading it .

_"How about dinner at my place, Elsa Winsters? Before you say or think no, my mom and dad are amazing cooks. I made the tea especially for you and if it tastes bad, my apologies."_

Elsa sighed. "It was from Hans."

"I know." Victoria said putting her glasses on and began reading other pieces of mail. "I give you permission to go. Anytime you want to see him."

"You read it, mama?" Elsa asked as Anna took the note from her hands.

"For your protection, I read all your letters." Victoria said sliding her glasses down and looking at her.

"Mama!" Elsa said.

Victoria lifted her shoulders. Elsa rolled her eyes and looked at Anna.

Anna tossed the note on the table. "That son of a gun don't know what _I'm engaged _means, does he?" She went up the stairs to get something.

Victoria and Elsa followed her and stayed at the bottom of the stairs. "Now, I'm sure he's just trying to make friends with Elsa, honey." Victoria said to her.

"Maybe more." Anna said coming down and wrapping Eugene's satchel around her neck. "I'll be at the cabin, Elsa. Have fun." She said and opened their front door about to take a step out.

"Wait, Anna." Elsa said and got her hand. "How about you come?"

Anna shook her head. "I don't think he wants me there. I don't think you do either." She said and walked out the door.

Victoria took her glasses off and stared at Elsa who was looking at the door.

Elsa sighed. "Shit."

"What was that?" Victoria asked putting a hand on her hip.

"Uh, Nothing." Elsa said. She cleared her throat. "I'll be back." She went out the door.

* * *

Elsa sighed and knocked on the door. She waited a few seconds and knocked again. When she heard locks rattling she checked her breath quickly. It smelled like mint.

Hans opened the door. "Oh,Hello." He said with a smile.

Elsa swallowed. "You just created a problem with Anna that I now have to deal with. I don't know if you're trying to ignore the fact that I'm engaged, but I **am**. And Anna doesn't really like you, so the-"

"Whoa, whoa." Hans said and covered her mouth. "Calm down."

Elsa moved his hand out the way. "No! I-You can't just-"

"Hans? Who's at the door?" A woman asked.

Elsa sighed. "Please tell me that's your secret wife I don't know about." She said under her breath.

"Mother, actually." He smiled. "Connie." He whispered then turned to her. Elsa noticed her face first, Of course. Her face was beautiful, She had black hair,green eyes, and a beautiful Big smile.

"Hello, you must be Elsa." She said shaking Elsa's hands.

"Yes." Elsa smiled friendly.

"Well, dinners not ready yet, sweetheart." She said and pointed back. "There's a few more minutes."

"Oh, um," Elsa sighed. "That's what I came here for. To tell Han-"

"Damn it!" Someone yelled from behind. Elsa looked in and saw a boy almost falling off the stairs. He looked like Hans, but he had black hair + sideburns.

Connie exhaled, closing her eyes. "Language."

"Sorry, ma!" He said exposing a flask and drinking out of it. "I'm..." He pointed. "Going to eat...yet" He said and left.

Everyone was looking at him drunkenly leave. Hans cleared his throat. "My brother, Samuel."

Elsa nodded, but quickly stopped. "You didn't tell me you had a brother."

"Well," Hans said. "_Twelve_ older brothers."

Elsa's eyes went wide. "And they all live here?"

"Only two." Connie jumped in. "The two that always shut little Hans out." She said and pinched his cheek.

Hans chuckled. "I wasn't shut out by them." He said taking her fingers off his face.

"Yes, you were." Another more built boy with a ginger beard said walking by them with an apple in his mouth.

Hans sighed and looked down. "Guilty." He said. "That was my eldest brother, Paul."

"I'll go tell your father Elsa's here." Connie said walking to the kitchen.

"You weren't backing down from or dinner were you, Elsa Winsters?" Hans asked crossing his arms.

Elsa looked up and put her thinking face on. _Should I? No! Yes...I love food. Yes! That's why! Because I **love** food! _She looked at Hans and gave him a smile.

* * *

"These Kids have it good!" Hans' father, Leon, said. "I had to wash dishes to put myself through college."

"And haven't washed one since." Connie said and laughed along with everyone else.

Elsa and Hans were sitting on the right side of the table, while his brothers were on the right. Connie and Leon were at the ends. Dinner was good and going well. Turns out Hans got his ginger hair and sideburns from him.

"So, Hans has been talking all good things about you, Elsa." Connie said. Elsa looked up at her not seeing Hans giving Connie a _STOP IT_ look. "He must be very fond of you."  
Hans was looking at her wide eyed, but when Elsa turned to him, that face went down. He smiled at her and chuckled nervously.

"Well, it's good he's finally having thought about a new woman." Samuel said taking a drink out of his flask.

"Yeah." Paul agreed cutting his steak.

"Why?" Elsa asked and wiped her mouth with a napkin.

Samuel cleared his throat as he looked as Hans. "Well, ever since his Belle-"

"Sam." Leon said. "Let's not."

Elsa looked at Hans who had an angry face on. He was staring at Samuel.

"Why not? It's good he's getting over that dead tramp." Samuel said shoving bread in his mouth.

Hans hit the table and stood up. "Don't fucking call her that!" He yelled pointing at him.

Everyone at the table jumped, especially Elsa.

"Hans!" Connie said looking at him with disbelief.

Hans blinked and looked at Elsa. Elsa looked back with fears in her eyes. He sighed and rubbed his head with his eyes closed. "I'm sorry." He said then looked at his family. "May I be excused? Thanks." He walked off upstairs.

Elsa watched him then looked down._ Belle...? Who's Belle?_ She looked around at everyone eating casually. _Wha...?_ She cleared her throat. "May... May I go talk to him?"

"You sure you want to do that right now?" Paul said and continued cutting his stake.

Elsa thought for a moment. "Y-Yes."

Connie and Leon exchanged looks. "Go on up, sweetheart." Leon said and continued to eat.

Elsa slowly got up and walked upstairs. When she reached the top she looked around, but couldn't find him. She heard a flush in the restroom and saw him walk out. His eyes were red. Elsa stepped back. "Elsa." He said and rubbed his eyes. "I thought you had left."

Elsa nodded. "No." She said. "Not like.._this_."

Hans nodded and walked in a room. His room Elsa guessed,she followed. She walked in and saw him sit on the bed. "You're probably wondering who this Belle is, huh?"

Elsa slowly sat next to him. "I don't mean to pry, but yes."

Hans sighed and put his hand on his chin. "Um...She was my..uh, girlfriend... She was... There for me when I had no one else. Not even my family." His eyes started getting watery. He sighed heavily. "I thought we were going to marry, Elsa Winsters. But God had other plans for her apparently and..she left."

Elsa didn't want to ask, but she couldn't help it. _Why would anyone leave Him?_ "What happened to her?" She asked.

"Well, she's no longer suffering from a horrid thing they call Tuberculosis." He said hand gesturing. Elsa was staring at him. He looked at her, trying not to cry. He nodded and let out a cry, He threw his hands on his face. Elsa didn't hesitate to hug him. She wrapped her arms around him. _Poor Hans, there he was being ignore by his 12 brothers and left by his girlfriend in the worst way. He fought._

"I'm sorry." Elsa said. "I didn't mean-"

"It's okay, Elsa." He said embracing her hug. "Its okay, Elsa Winsters."

* * *

"Jesus, it's cold." Flynn said.

Kristoff looked at him shaking. "I know. I-" He shivered. "I hate this!"

It was non-stop snowing and who knows how long they've been walking.

"I hope I don't get f-frostbite." Eric said behind them by Al.

Kristoff turned his head to Aladdin. He was holding his shaking gun looking around fast.

"Hey." Kristoff said and elbowed him. Aladdin looked at him,his chin was shaking. "Wars gonna be over in a month."

"That's what you said a month ago." Flynn laughed. They boys laughed. There laughter broke when Hercules started to yell.

"Boys! Get down! Shut up!" Hercules yelled. The boys hurried and got down. One knee was in the snow which was driving Kristoff crazy. _Oww! Ow!_

"What's going on?" Phillip whispered.

"I don't know!" Sven whispered rubbing his thighs.

It was quiet. There was no sound at all. Except Hercules sigh. "Alright," He said. "Let's go." They all got up and began walking again.

"It was a blessing just to stop moving for a while." Eric said with a chuckle.

"Yeah." Phillip agreed. "How long is this?"

"I don't know." Flynn said shaking his head. "But Lets get moving."

Kristoff turned to him. "Sound so serious." He said.

"I am." Flynn said. "I need to go back to Anna as soon as possible."

Kristoff shook his head. "I know what you mean."

They walked about another 15 minutes when they stopped again. They weren't on their knees this time. They just stood there listening for something. Kristoff squinted his eyes and looked up. His eyes widened as Bombs started going off as they hit the ground. His first move was to grab his life long friend and haul ass. He grabbed Flynn and they started running.

Bombs went off left from right. Kristoff groaned and they ran faster. "OH, God!" He looked around seeing dead bodies already, luckily no one he knew.

"Ahh!" They heard and turned to the sound. Sven was in the air and fell harshly on the ground.

"Sven!" Kristoff scream as they ran to him. Sven stayed on the ground with his eyes closed. "Sven!" They shook him. His eyes quickly opened. "Strong boy." Kristoff said as they threw his arms around their shoulder.

"I'm Taller than you, you ass." He said and weakly smiled.

"Get your ass over there now!" Hercules was yelling. "Save who you can!"

They did as told and ran. It felt like they were in a blizzard and they probably were. They were all being blinded by the snow.

"Ah!" Flynn scream all of a sudden and fell to the floor.

Kristoff turned to him. "Eu-Flynn!"

Eric ran to Kristoff and pat his back. "I got Sven! You go get Flynn!" He yelled. Kristoff noticed the blood on his face. He shook his head.

"Alright!" Kristoff yelled and handed Sven to him carefully.

Flynn's eyes were wide as he saw his legs. "S-Son of a bitch!" He yelled. Snow was covered in his blood.

"Flynn!" Kristoff yelled and picked him up. Flynn yelled in pain as Kristoff threw his arm around his shoulder. "You okay, buddy?"

"No." Flynn moaned.

Kristoff looked around at his dead fellow men. "Jesus."

"Some fucker got my leg!" Flynn groaned.

"You're still alive, son. Come on and work with me!" Kristoff said and was a little surprised by his words. _Son..?_

"Come on!" Hercules yelled. They followed him as fast as they could. A bomb went off far beside them, but it was close enough to throw them.

"Ah!" Kristoff yelled and covered his ears. He heard a high pitch in both ears. He looked at his hands and there was blood. He shut his eyes tight and he started screaming. _Please come back to me. **Please.**_He quickly opened his eyes and looked around. _We can be like the three musketeers! _He blinked_. _"Flynn!" He yelled. He looked around, but couldn't find him. "Flynn!" He waited for an answer.

"Kristoff!" He heard him yell. He looked behind him and saw Flynn crawling towards him.

"I'm coming!" Kristoff yelled and got up, but felt a sharp pain on his right foot. "Ow!" He yelled and fell on the ice cold snow.

"Kristoff!" Flynn yelled trying to get up. Kristoff looked at him and groaned madly. He yelled as he got up on his feet trying to not step on his hurt foot. He was kind of jumping to Flynn. He picked him up.

"Thank god you're strong!" Flynn's said wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

"Lets get out of here." Kristoff said.

* * *

**Tried to write more. Hope you beautiful people like it :)**


End file.
